The Betrayal of a Brawler
by Hawkgirl230
Summary: The Vexos are sick of losing to the Brawlers, so Prince Hydron gets a idea to get one of them to join them. Who will they chose? What will happen to the brawlers? Will the Vexos finally beat the Brawlers with there new member?
1. Chapter 1

A Vexos Meeting

Mylene POV

Prologue

"There has to be some way, we can defeat those annoying brawlers!" Hydron wined.

"Is this meeting urgent Hydron? I was busy training, so make it fast." Volt said with anger in his voice. I'm guessing he was training with his bakugan; he seems to do that whenever he loses to the Brawlers.

"Well Volt, I've called this meeting for an idea I have." Hydron said smirking. Great another stupid idea of his, every time he has an idea it just involves all of us working while he sits down on his throne barking orders at us.

"My idea is getting one of the brawlers to join us." I have never thought about it. But it might work, how funny a good idea actually coming from Hydron.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Shadow laughed. "Like that's gonna happen." He said while wiping a tear off his eye from laughing so hard.

"Shadow's right, like any of the brawlers would trust us." Lync said.

"Lync has a point; none of the brawlers trust us. One of them isn't going to just betray their so-called friends." I said.

In the corner of my eye I could see Shadow stop laughing and pausing for a few seconds catching his breath.

While Hydron just sighed. "I've gotten some info on all the brawlers, take a look." He said.

He got some papers out of his pocket and laid them on the table for us to see. I picked one up, with a picture of a girl named Runo with information about her and her bakugan.

"I remember her she's the one Lync and I fought on Earth awhile ago. She seemed like a good brawler by the way she fought." I said.

"Oh, that girl with the blue hair? Lync said.  
"Yes, that's her. I said. Volt was reading the other papers on the table.

"We can't have any of the vestal brawlers join us. It should be a brawler from Earth." Volt said sounding interested in the idea now.

"Yeah, and have that person tell all the brawlers secrets and their weaknesses to us! Shadow said happily.

"Totally, we'll crush the brawlers!" Lync said excitedly.

"Great, then its deiced we'll do this, but who will we chose? Hydron said as he twisted his hair around his finger smirking evilly.

"Not Dan, that goody two shoes wouldn't betray the brawlers." Shadow said.

"No duh Shadow." I said coldly. Could Shadow have been any more stupid? "What about Alice? Lync said with a dopey look on his face. Ever since he got stuck on Earth with that Alice girl, he can't stop talking about her.

"No, she's too loyal to the brawlers, she wouldn't do it." I said.

"What about the girl with silver hair named Julie?" Volt said.

"No, not her." Hydron said frowning.

"We should use the girl named Runo." I said. Putting her paper on the table for every one to see.

"She looks good to me." Hydron said.

"Same here." Lync said.

"Sure whatever." Volt said. I looked back at shadow waiting for his answer.

"Mmmmm... yeah seems good to me hah ha ha!" Shadow laughed sticking his tongue out.

"Then it's settled, Runo will be our target." Hydron said.

"We should gather more information on her." Volt said. Volt did have a point.

"You're right I'll go to Earth and get more information on her and convince her to join us." I said with no regrets.

"Ok Mylene, that will be your mission." Hydron said.

"Yes your highness." I said respectfully.

"Well then our meeting is over." Hydron said. Everybody walked out accept Shadow.

"Hey!Mylene let me come with you!" Shadow yelled.

"No Shadow you'll just screw everything up." I said glaring at him.

"Come on Mylene, I've been sooo bored stuck here." He pleaded.

"Fine I guess I might need back up." I said.

"Yeah!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, get ready were going to Earth." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1

The Date

Mylene POV

"Shadow, why are you hiding in a dark alley?" I said.

"Can't you see Mylene? We don't camouflage on Earth! I mean, I could spot you a mile away with the outfit you're wearing." Shadow said. What was wrong with my outfit?

"Excuse me, it's not my fault Earth people have such a bad taste of style compared to Vestals!" I said angrily.

"Just chill Mylene, ha ha ha!" Shadow chuckled. "Ugh, whatever, what are you trying to say Shadow?" I asked annoyed.

"We need to be disguised so we won't be noticed." Shadow said.

"So you're saying we need to blend in?" I said. I guess Shadow's right we can't afford to fail this mission.

"Yup, and wear wigs, I bet the brawlers could spot my awesome hair from anywhere!" Shadow said while flipping his hair. Shadow is so full of himself; I mean his hair looks like a rats nest unlike my hair.

"Ugh, fine all use this Earth money." I said. "Leave it all to me!" Shadow said as he started to run and grabbed my hand causing me to blush. I didn't know Shadow had such a strong grip.

"Where are we going?" I yelled.

"Shopping at the mall" Shadow yelled back as taking a left turn on the street, by a huge building. "This is a perfect place to look for clothes and wigs." Shadow said sticking his tongue out.

"You can let go of my hand know Shadow." I said with a blush forming on my face.

"Oh, sorry I must have forgotten ha ha! Shadow laughed letting go of my hand showing his face turning red. There was something weird about Shadow today.

"Ha ha ha!" Shadow laughed.

"Shut up imbecile!" I yelled.

"You're actually wearing a dress!" Shadow said. I was wearing a yellow dress with a pair of white flip flops, with a blond shoulder length wig.

"Shut up, I don't hate dresses so I got it." I said getting annoyed. Shadow was wearing blue plaid shorts with a white shirt. With a black wig that went all the way to his cheeks. I hate to admit this but Shadow actually looked good.

"We've better head out to get more information on Runo." I said.

"Where should we go Mylene?" Shadow asked.

"Well, she works at her parents' restaurant." I answered.

"Yeah let's go there, that place has food!" Shadow said overjoyed of the fact we were getting food.

"No, were not going in there!" I said in shock. There was no way I was going in that restaurant on Couples Night with that imbecile!

"Mylene, I'm starving let's just go, I bet well get free food for being a couple, ha ha!" Shadow said laughing evilly at the idea.

"Tsk, fine let's go." I said grabbing his hand, and opening the door. A jingle came from opening the door and there I could see Runo and the brawlers in a corner.

"Mylene it's them" Shadow whispered.

"Yes, what is your name going to be shadow?" I whispered back.

"Umm, how about Jack, that's a common human name." Shadow said.

"Yes, mine will be Stacy." I said. Runo noticed us and came walking to seat us and take our order for Couples Night.

"Wrap your arm around mine; we have to look like couple." Shadow whispered acting clam, unlike him.

"Ugh, fine." I said faking a smile on my face, while wrapping my arm around Shadow's arm. Some how I think Shadow is enjoying this. Or maybe he was excited by the fact that we were going to get food.

"Hello, are you two ready to be seated?" Runo asked. "Yes." Shadow said acting clam and actually normal. Wow, he's good at acting. Runo seated us at a table in a corner by the brawlers.

"Ok, I'll be back to get your order." She said walking away to greet another couple who walked in.

"What should we order?" I asked looking at the list of food.

"Holy crap, couples get a free cake to eat!" Shadow said happily. Cake did sound good.

"We'll get cake and this meal called "pizza" Jack." I said getting hunger. "Sounds good to me Myl-Stacy." Shadow said messing up.

"Don't mess up like that, your lucky know one heard that." I said realizing that Runo was walking towards us to take our order.

"Ugh, just be careful okay idiot?" I said.

"Alright…._Stacy_. Shadow smirked. What a weirdo.

"Are you two ready to order?" Runo asked.

"Yes, we want the couples' cake and the pizza. I said smiling, while Shadow drooled and Runo writing down our order on the paper.

"Alright, what kind of cake do you two want? Runo asked.

"What kind of cakes are there?" I asked her.

"Well, are most popular cake is the homemade spice cake with cream cheese frosting." She told us.

"We'll have the spice cake right, Stacy? Shadow asked.

"Sure, honey." I said gritting my teeth, with a plastered smile.

"Okay, what about your drinks?" Runo asked.

"I'll have a root beer, what about you puffy muffin?" Shadow smirked with a lovely dovey look on his face. "Ok sweet heart, I'll have water." I said my words dripping with venom.

"Alright, I'll bring that to you soon." She said walking away but stopping to come back.

"Oh, by the way I think you to are a cute couple." She said smiling and walked back. I hope the Vexos will never find out about this. I'd be a laughing stock.

"Sweet heart." Shadow chucked while I kicked him under the table.

"Owww!" Shadow yelled.

"Don't mock me,." I warned him.

"No Dan you don't get another piece of cake. You already had five pieces, you little piggy!" Runo screamed. Everyone in the restaurant was covering their ears.

"Man, I think she may be louder than me." Shadow whispered to me.

"Oh come on Runo, just one more piece!' Dan whined with his arms folded. "Maybe you should stop brawling 24 seven and get job, you were getting those pieces free." Runo yelled hitting him over the head with her serving tray.

"Oww!" Dan shouted in pain. "Good shot Runo. Drago said on Dan's shoulder. "Hey I thought you were on my side, Drago?" Dan said as he rubbed his head. "Hey master Dan, with your super brawler skills why didn't you dodge the beautiful Lady Runo?" Baron wondered.

"Shut up Baron!" Dan said with his face blushing from embarrassment.

"He's got you there Dan heheheh. Julie giggled. While Mira and the other brawlers laughed.

"That's sad haha! She sure showed that little smug brawler." Shadow snickered. "Wow Dan, got told off by your girlfriend." Shun laughed.

"So, she's going out with Dan." I said to Shadow.

"Yeah, sounds like it." Shadow commented. Runo was walking towards us with our food and drinks.

"Yeah finally, I'm hungry!" Shadow said with drool coming down his face. "Here's your cake." She said laying it on the table. "And here's your pizza, and your drinks." She walked towards her friends.

"Hey guys I'm on off work." She told them.

"Alright come on Runo, the movies about to start." Dan said.

"Oh, you to lovebirds are going on a date." Julie said causing Dan and Runo to blush.

"See you lovebirds later." Julie said taking the rest of the brawlers outside walking.

"He has a girlfriend I'm surprised." Shadow said taking a bite of the pizza. "We've found her weak spot, we'll use that that to get her to join us." I said taking a sip of my water.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Day off, Part 1

Runo POV

I hate being replaced, feeling useless. It's been that way ever since Dan ditched me and Julie on Earth. Now he says that I'm not strong enough to join them on their adventures. It's like he forgot about me helping him fight Naga years ago… *Ring ring*

"Ugh." I moaned as I picked up my phone.

"It's Julie." I mumbled to myself flipping up to answer.

"Hello?" I said as I looked at the time on my clock by my bed, it was 10:18 am "Runo, what are you up too?" Julie asked.

"Um… I was sleeping." I answered.

"Heh heh that sounds like you." Julie squealed.

"What do you want Julie?" I asked in my not morning voice.

"I'm glad you asked, okay I won seven tickets on the radio!" Julie screamed with happiness making me put the phone off my ear.

"Tickets to what?" I asked curiously.

"The amusement park, and that's not all. They also come with unlimited riding passes." Julie said proud of herself.

"No way, Unlimited?" I asked in complete awe. "Yeah, it's so cool!" Julie said. "So, we don't have to pay for anything?" I asked.

"Yup!" Julie squealed. This is so awesome, today's my day off and I get to go to the amusement park with unlimited riding passes. How lucky can I get?

"Who else is going if you have seven passes?" I asked.

"Dan and the others." Julie said.

"Sweet, let's go over to Dan's house that's where they all are. And tell them we got passes." I said.

"Heh hee yeah. So how was the movies with Dan?" Julie giggled.

"Well…. It was fun, I guess." I mumbled.

"That's good, what movie did you too go to?" Julie asked.

"Attack of the Swamp Zombies 2, it was pretty gory." I said.

"That movie, wow Dan sure is charming." Julie said joking.

"I know right." I joked back.

"I'll come over to your house and will walk together." Julie told me.

"Alright I'll be waiting." I say as I ended the call.

"This is so awesome!" I said to my self as I got dressed and brushed my hair. Why am I happy and anger at the same time that Dan's coming? Such mixed feelings. I like him but resent him too.

"Ugh, this is so confusing." I said as I noticed my photo book beside me on the desk. I haven't looked through that for a while. I picked it up, flipped the page.

It was a picture back when I was 12 and Alice and I were cleaning dishes at the restaurant. Flipping the page once again was a picture of all the original Battle Brawlers. Dan, me, Alice, Shun, Julie, and Marucho, even our Bakugan, all sitting at the restaurant laughing and smiling. Back when we all were trying to save Earth from Naga.

"Lady Runo, I see that your up." Tigrerra said.

"Yeah, Julie won tickets to go to the amusement park. Julie and I will go tell the others." I say putting my photo book where it was. I could have sworn that the photo book was under my bed and not on my desk. Lately a lot of my things are showing up in different places that I put them. Maybe it was mom.

"That's great my lady." Tigrerra said happy for me.

"We've better go downstairs." I say putting Tigrerra on my shoulder, running downstairs to eat breakfast before Julie comes. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Well, Runo your up early, usually you don't wake up until 12:00 on a Saturday." My mom said looking back at my dad while he cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast. I grabbed a plate and a fork and sat down on the table.

"Good morning Runo, do you want some eggs and bacon? Dad asked. Dad's the best cook around who makes the best bacon.

"Yes please." I answered having my dad put eggs and two thick slices of bacon on my plate.

"So, I was wondering if I could go with Julie and my friends to the amusement park?" I asked taking a bite of my eggs.

"Sounds fun Runo, you can go but when will you be back?" Mom said pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"6:00 o clock or something like that." I said taking the last bite of my eggs and going for the bacon.

"You can go sweetie." Mom said kissing my cheek. *Buzz buzz* my phone vibrated, a text from Julie, I flipped my phone open.

"I'm waiting outside your house, are you ready?" Julie's text said.

"Oh, I got to go!' I said chugging down my orange juice and eating my last piece of bacon.

"Okay, bye honey." Both my parents said as I ran out the front door.

"Runo." Julie said.

"Let's go!' I said excited. Gorem was on Julie's shoulder as we walked.

"Hello Gorem." I said.

"Good morning Runo." Gorem replied.

"My lady, are the rest of the Bakugan coming?" asked Tigrerra

"I don't know it may be dangerous if you guys come." I said.

"Yeah we might lose you guys if we take you, same with the others Bakugan." Julie said.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you Tigrerra." I said concerned.

"Well, just leave you guys at Dan's house and all you can hang out there." Julie said.

"Sounds great!" Gorem and Tigrerra said.

*Ding Dong* the doorbell went. Mrs. Kuso opened the door in her yoga outfit.

"Hello Runo and Julie." Mrs. Kuso said. Dan's mom was so nice I don't know why Dan complains about her.

"Hey Mrs. Kuso, is Dan and then here?" Julie asked. As a brick fell from the neighbors gate.

"Sheesh, you idiot!" A familiar voice said, then fading away.

"Well that was odd, Dan and the rest are up in his room. Come in." Mrs. Kuso said moving from the door to let us in.

"Thank you Mrs. Kuso!" I say as Julie and I run upstairs, I twisting the doorknob to Dan's room.

"Hey Runo." Mira said standing next to her brother Keith a.k.a. Spectra.

"Guess what?" I said as Julie giggled.

"What?" Dan and Baron both asked curious.

"Julie won tickets on the radio to the amusement park!' I smirked.

"With unlimited riding passes!" Julie said her words gushing with happiness. "What no way!" Dan said.

"Believe it." I said.

"That's so awesome Lady Runo, but there are only 7 tickets not all of us we'll get to go." Baron said. I never thought about it, but he's right. There's Dan, Me, Julie, Mira, Keith, Ace, Baron, Shun, and Marucho.

"Two people will have to stay." Shun said slyly like a fox with his arms folded with a hopeful look pointed at Marucho.

"Who's going to stay?" Ace said cunningly. Crap, I didn't think this was going to happen. I guess I was so excited I forgot that theirs 9 of us.

"I won't go, I don't like going on those rides." Keith said feeling sick even thinking about it. The last time we took Keith to the amusement park Dan took him on the Jumper Roller Coaster and it made Keith throw up. Ever since then he refuses to go back.

"I'm busy with Bakugan interspace," Marucho said. Shun made a secret victory sign with his hand.

"Then I guess it's Runo, Shun, Julie, Ace, Baron, Dan and me." Mira said. "Sweet then let's go!" Dan said excited.

"We'll leave are Bakugan here." Julie said putting Gorem on Dan's bed. Everyone put their Bakugan on the bed except Dan.

"I'm sorry that you can't come, Drago." Dan said laying him on the bed.

"It's all right we'll just stay here Dan." Drago said rolling to the rest of the Bakugan.

"Come on guys, we've better start walking." Dan said walking out of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Day off part 2

Runo POV

"Whoa! Check out that ride it must be new!" Dan said taking a bit of his cotton candy I bought him. A huge ride with seats everywhere that went high up then down really fast.

"The Slusher Downer." Baron read from the sign.

"It makes me feel sick just looking at it." Mira said sounding queasy.

"Let's go it!" I said running toward the ride.

"Wait for me Runo!" Dan said handing his cotton candy to Shun. While everyone else followed us to the line, a man who was in charge of the ride put us in our seats , and told us the rules that you had to follow. He buckled us in our seats. I was in between Dan and Julie while Ace was by Mira with Baron sitting by some random person. Shun sat this one out, holding our stuff below.

The ride slowly started going up. Getting higher and higher until Shun looked like an ant, all a sudden I started feeling scared. I looked back at Dan and I saw that Mr. Tough guy was actually scared too. I know he won't admit it though. I grabbed his hand right as the ride reached the top. And we went down so fast that it made my hair go up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone screamed, 5 seconds later it hit the bottom going up slowly again. I looked at Mira, seeing that she was holding Ace's hand.

"How do you like the ride Runo?" Dan asked seeing that I was scared.

"Freaking awesome! I love it." I yelled over comeing my fear.

"Sure." Dan teased. It went two more times until the ride was over.

"Agghhh.." Baron gargled with his face turning green. Oh, crap he's going to throw up! I ran toward him grabbing him and running him to a trash can.

"Blahhh!" Baron hacked.

"Ew gross!" Julie said running to Baron and I.

"Are you all right Baron?" I said concerned. Sometimes boys are so stubborn, and don't know when to take a break.

"Yeah, I just need to chill or something." Baron stammered.

"You should." I patted him on his back, as he walked towards the gang.

"Well, I thought the ride was awesome." Julie said walking back to the gang. I ran towards her.

"Yeah, it was fun. I said as Julie looked back grinning at me.

"I saw you were holding Dan's hand." Julie snickered as I blushed.

"Well, I got scared okay." I grumbled, feeling my blush getting bigger. "Did you see Mira and Ace?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yup, it's about time." Julie said while we caught up to Dan and them.

"What ride should we go on next?" Ace asked.

"How about the UFO Twister?" Mira said.

"Let's go on that one! It's like my favorite ride!" Julie said.

"Well, I'm going on the Zipper. But only pairs can go on that ride, anyone want to come with me?" Shun asked. The Zipper is my favorite ride, it has a pod thing that you go in, has a seat with a bar to hold you. It goes upside down and does front flips. It's basically an extreme Ferris wheel.

"I'll go with you Master Shun." Baron said looking better.

"I want to go on the Zipper too." I said.

"Really Runo, same with me. I'll go with you." Dan said smiling at me.

"Really? Okay." I blushed.

"Alright, we'll meet each other at the food court when we are done." Shun said.

"Okay!" Everyone said. As me, Shun, Baron and Dan walked to the Zipper. The line for the Zipper wasn't big at all. Only three people were waiting in line, that's all.

"We just hit jackpot!" I said.

"Wow, this line isn't even big." Dan said as we got in. Two minutes later we gat in a pod with our pairs, and got buckled up and hooked in. Then it started moving. "Runo, you can grab my hand if your get scared." Dan grinned with a slight blush.

"Um, okay." I say grabbing his hand, when we reached the top, and we suddenly we went backwards.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed seeing how high we were. This has never happened before on this ride, or I guess I never was on the top when it went backwards. It's flipping scary seeing the bottom when you're on top, backwards facing the ground.

"Ahhh!' I screamed again. Squeezing Dan hand.

"Runo, it's all right. See we're moving." Dan said calming me down. The pod started moving, going forward and around five more times then it was over. Shun and the rest of us were heading toward the food court. Dan had been so nice and comforting, for a change. He deserves a thank you.

"Dan." I said blushing.

"Yeah Runo?" He said looking at me.

"Thanks." I said pulling him toward me, giving him a hug. He blushed but gave the hug back. It's rare when I give hugs same with Dan, but sometimes I gave them when I feel like it. I'm glad Julie wasn't with us, because she would have announced it to the world knowing her. I let go of Dan and held his hand and ran towards Shun and Baron.

There was an aroma of hotdogs and hamburgers in the air. We had been at the park for 4 hours, and we were starting to get hungry.

"Master Dan, I'm hungry! Baron said touching his stomach.

"Same with me." Dan yelled!

"How about the Berger stand over there by the Cotton candy stand." Mira said. "Yeah!" We all said running toward the stand to get our orders.

After we ate we decided to go on one more ride, before heading home.

"For once can we go on a slow and clam ride?" Mira whined.

"Seems good to me." Julie said sounding tired. We were all tired I could tell. "Uh, huh." Dan mumbled.

"What ever." Ace said.

"I'm going to sit this one out guys." Shun said.

"How about the Ferris Wheel, that's slow and clam." I said.

"Alright." Mira said glad.

"The lines not big." Julie said. We all walked in line.

"I'll ride with Ace." Mira said blushing.

"I'll ride with Baron because Shun doesn't want to ride." Julie said.

"I'm going to wait on the benches." Shun said walking away.

"I guess that leaves just me and Dan." I said. We all got seated in the Ferris wheel. It was like a mini room, with a window on the side to see the rest of the park. The sun was setting. The sky looks pretty. It reminds me of the time I went to this amusement park with Dan back when I was 12.

"Dan, why don't you let me go help you guys when you go on adventures?" Dan's face went pale.

"Runo, I wish you could, but times are different now. Our enemies are getting stronger and stronger, when you just stay the same. You're just not strong enough." Dan said. What! Not forceful enough! That's his excuse, I just stay the same!

"It's not my fault you ditch me and Julie all the time! Maybe I would be more powerful if you would just let me come with you guys!" I screamed trying so hard not to cry.

"Runo, that's not it, I just don't wont you to get hurt." Dan said quickly.

"Hurt, I'm not that weak, I helped you save Earth from Naga, back when we were 12! Do you call that weak!" I screamed at him with tears starting to flow from my eyes.

"You are, it's, and well their stronger and they don't play by the rules. Even with the help from our Bakugan evolving and getting really strong, sometimes we lose." Dan said looking uneasy.

"Really, so I'm just useless, something that can be tossed away when it's not powerful enough?" I said growing sad with my eyes puffy from crying.

"Runo that like that…" Dan said moving his arm to comfort me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "You're such a jerk, how do you think I feel every time I get ditched, I mean you could at least take me with you even if I'm useless. You're my boyfriend at least act like it." I said with my tears falling from my cheeks.

"I'm trying my best; I'm just trying to protect you. Maybe you should…. ahhh what ever!" Dan said turning away from me at the window.

I'll show him that I'm strong! Jerk! He's not the one being ditched. I'll prove to him that I'm not useless. It was quiet until the ride was over. And the door opened, with Julie waiting for me.

"Hey Runo ...Runo why are you crying?" Julie said with a confused look in her face.

"Runo are you alright?" Mira said asked walking to me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled running from them.

"Wait Runo!" Julie yelled running after me. I ran out of the park from the exit and sat down by the walled and cried.

"Runo." Julie said breathing heavy from running.

"Dan is such a jerk!" I cried grabbing Julie hugging her.

"It's okay Runo, I'm here." Julie said. And with that, Julie and I walked home and I told her what happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 An Offer

Runo POV

I sat in my bed thinking about the fight that happened tonight. Julie had walked me home, and then stayed the night, sleeping on the couch downstairs. I looked over to my bedside table to see that the alarm clock read 11:56 PM.

"Ugh, why can't I get to sleep?" I asked aloud to myself. How could I go too sleep with all these thoughts in my head, with stupid Dan and his stupid reasoning's? He makes me so mad. I am not going to forgive Dan. I'll show that jerk!

"Dan, you big Jerk!" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly I felt a breeze from my window.

"Why do you put up with that Dan Kuso kid?" A familiar voice asked me.

"What?" I questioned as I turned around. Crouching down on my window seal was the dark navy blue haired Vexos girl named Mylene. What the heck is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked seriously.

"I've been so annoyed of all the boys in the Vexos lately." Mylene says.

"Aren't boys such imbeciles?" Mylene asked moving from the window seal in to my room.

"Why are you here aren't you supposed to be with the Vexos?" I questioned her.

"Well you know us girls need to get away sometimes." Mylene said smiling.

"Yeah, I can see that." I agreed with her. Wow, I am having a normal conversion with a Vexos, what has the world come too.

"My partner Shadow can be so annoying at times." Mylene sighed.

"Dan Kuso can be a total jerk sometimes in fact today he had the nerve to tell me I wasn't a good enough Brawler to join them on their stupid adventures. They let Marucho go with them and I'm by far a better Brawler then him." I ranted. Why I'm I telling her this?  
"That seems very unfair. When I battled you I noticed right away that you were a good Brawler." Mylene told me.

"You think I'm a good Brawler?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you're good, but you could get even better with the right training." Mylene stated. She thinks I could be better? Why is she really here? What is she after?

"Why are you really here Mylene?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I've come here with an offer Runo." Mylene admitted.

"An offer?" I asked.

"An offer to join the Vexos, where your talents would not be wasted." Mylene said. Betraying the Brawlers? I couldn't do that.

"You don't need them Runo, if they really cared about you they would of let you tag along with them." Mylene said concerned for me. Could I betray them? Would it be worth it?

"Why would you want to be on their side when they think you're weak? More importantly Dan thinks you're weak." Mylene said frowning. How did she know? Or is it just obvious?

"As long as you're on their side your talents are being wasted." Mylene said.

"I have been feeling a little like that." I admitted to Mylene.

"You want revenge don't you Runo? You want them to pay for what they've made you suffer?" Mylene asked. Revenge, is that the feeling I've been feeling lately? The confused feeling? Me hating them?

"Think about it Runo, joining the Vexos will be better for you." Mylene smirked.

"I don't know?" I said putting my head down.

"You don't have to answer now; I'll come back at 6:00 AM to hear your answer." Mylene said going out the window then stopping.

"Farewell for now…Runo." She said jumping out the window disappearing into the darkness to the night. She's right; the Brawlers don't care about me. As Dan said

"I'm not powerful enough." Well, I vow I'll get stronger and get my revenge on them. I'll show them that they missed out on a great brawler. Because now, I'm going to join the Vexos…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 A Goodbye to a Best friend

Julie POV

I woke up around 11:30 after sleeping on Runo's comfy couch. I'm having this weird feeling I probably need to go to the bathroom. I started walking slowly up the stairs being careful not to wake up anyone. It was around 11:30 after all. I was walking towards the bathroom upstairs by Runo's room when I heard Runo's voice. "Why are you really here Mylene?" Runo said. Mylene? What's she doing here? I slowly and quietly put my ear to the door. "I've come here with an offer Runo." Mylene said with a serious tone in her voice. An offer, what kind of offer? What's going on here?

"An offer?" Runo asked confused.

"An offer to join the Vexos, where your talents won't be wasted." Mylene said. Join the Vexos? No way, Runo would like not do that! I listening to the whole conversion in shock Runo wants revenge? My stomach started feeling sick. Runo, why would you like even consider joining the Vexos? Mylene will be back for the answer at 6:00 AM. Should I talk to her now? Like no, then she'll know I was listening in. I slowly walked back to my bed on the couch in the living room, and sat down. I'll think of a plan for now. I'll keep this my secret and slowly closed my eyes.

Runo POV

*beep* *beep* *beep* my alarm clock went. I pressed the off button. It read 6:00 AM. And right on time was Mylene by the window. I turned on my lamplight walking toward the window for Mylene. 'Thank you Runo." Mylene said coming out from the cold and darkness into my room.

"No, problem." I said.

"So, Runo I hope you had enough time to decide. What shall your answer be?" Mylene asked. "I will join you." I said with no hesitation.

"Wonderful choice Runo. Let's start getting…Mylene said as I interrupted her.

"I want to say goodbye to my best friend first." I said.

"And who's is this best friend of yours.?" Mylene asked.

"Um.. Julie." I said weakly.

"One of the Brawlers?" Mylene said with disgust.

"Yes, she's been a very good friend to me and she's been treated the same way I have." I said looking at Mylene with pleading eyes.

"I guess, do you trust her more then anyone?" Mylene asked.

"More then anyone." I said proudly.

"Don't take too long, I will gather some your belongings and pick up Tigrerra." Mylene said.

"Tigrerra, I forgot that she's still at Dan's house." I said.

"Yes, I'll just take it from Dan's room and bring it back. Mylene said grinning. "Alright." I said feeling stupid for forgetting Tigrerra at Dan's house.

I headed downstairs to Julie. I got to the edge of the stairs seeing a shadowy figure at the end.

"Runo..." The shadow figure said reviling it was Julie. We both walked outside where the sun was peeking out, but it was still dark. With a chill breeze.

"Julie..." I started saying.

"Runo, I heard what happened last night." Julie said sounding serous. She heard last night, the offer.

"If you heard you must understand why I'm leaving to join the Vexos." I said. "Runo, you can't leave me and the Brawlers." Julie said in pain.

"But Julie..." I said getting interrupted.

"Runo, you're my best friend, you can't leave. Joining the Vexos won't help. The brawlers are our friends." Julie said tearing up but staying strong.

"Our friends don't care about us Julie, why can't you see that?" I asked.

"Our friends do care about...they do Runo." Julie said with even more tears coming down. I looked down not looking at her face.

"They think we'll slow them down and their selfish. I said anger, looking back at Julie.

"Runo don't say that, it's not true." Julie said.

"The proof came from Dan's own words. And he doesn't even care about me." I said with my fists clenched.

"You don't understand and that's the last thing Dan thinks about you." Julie said concerned.

"Julie, why should they treat us like that? I...just I don't even know what I'm fighting for when I'm a Brawler." I said with deep sorrow.

"Runo...I know it hurts but things will get better I promise...just stay." Julie said folding her arms and putting her head down crying. She wasn't crying like I miss my boyfriend kind of crying, she was crying like someone died or something.

"Julie." I said putting her head up, seeing her crying face. "There's nothing you can say to stop me, I'm going to be a Vexos...but promise me you won't tell Dan and the others." I said giving her a hug.

"Because you're my best friend, and I may not want you too do these but I will help you. And keep this secret as long as I can." Julie said sniffing from crying. I wish I wouldn't have to put such a big burden on Julie but I need her help.

"Thanks Julie." I said breaking away from our hug. I walked toward my house's door.

All my stuff was ready. I had Tigrerra. And Mylene had made an excuse to my parents saying that I was going to some camp or something. Everything I needed was packed. Shadow had opened the portal to the Vexos, laughing like a weirdo. With just Julie and I waiting on the grass.

"Hahaha its ready Mylene!" Shadow said laughing.

"Great, you ready to go Runo?" Mylene asked.

"Yeah." I said standing up from the grass in my backyard, with Julie. "Yeah, I'm ready." I said looking at the blue swirl that would take me off Earth and to the Vexos hideout. Mylene and Shadow started walking toward the portal. With me just walking slowly. I'll miss this backyard of mine and annoying restaurant.

"Good bye Runo." Julie said with sadness in her eyes. I blinked and ran toward Mylene and Shadow. So that I wouldn't chicken out. 2 feet away from the portal I looked back at her and smiled.

"See you Julie." I said taking a last look at everything.

"Let's go Runo." Mylene said as I turned around and started walking in the portal. Shedding one tear for Julie and my ex friends.

Julie POV

I watched Runo go before my eyes. It had all happened so fast. But she is gone. The Runo I know is gone replaced with one that is confused and angry. Now it was just me in her backyard. Alone. *ring* *ring* my phone went. I flipped it open to see it was Dan.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hey, Julie, I was wondering. Um...if you guys wanted to came over. The whole gangs here and we were wondering if you guys would come over." Dan said sounding sad. Dan thinks that I'm with Runo when he means "You guys."

"Um, like I'll just head over right now. I have some news I guess about Runo." I said choosing my words right.

"Oh. Yeah just head over." Dan said sadden about hearing news about Runo. "Ok, bye!" I said faking my cheerfulness.

Time too tell the brawlers the news that Runo left to a "camp." This is like so much stress! Walking out Runo's backyard with all my stuff. Heading to Dan's house that isn't to far away. So it won't take too long. I have a feeling that I should tell them the truth but I also don't want to break my promise to Runo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 A confused Boy

Mylene POV

"Welcome to the Vexos, Runo." Prince Hydron said kissing Runo's hand, causing her to blush. That imbecile, he's just as bad as Shadow.

"Oh, um it's my pleasure to join you." Runo says uncomfortable, looking at me for help.

"Hydron shouldn't you be reporting to your father and call a meeting?" I said bowing respectfully.

"Yes you're right." Prince Hydron said walking toward his throne.

"Hehhe looks like our little princy has a crush on you, Runo!" Shadow said walking toward us and sticking his tongue out. Runo blushed.

Does he insist being an imbecile at all times? Oh, well I should show Runo to her room before the meeting starts.

"Come Runo; allow me to take you to your room." I said.

"Yeah, of course." She said looking at the palace in awe. We walked toward the halls.

"So, are like you and Shadow together?" Runo asked.

Shadow and I…together! What made her think that! She must think that because we are paired up all the time.

"No, that would never happen. Shadow is a nuisance." I said feeling uneasy from the question.

"Oh…sorry, its just you two are always paired up together and he acts like he likes you." Runo said calming as if it was no big deal.

Shadow liking me?

"We hate each other; I don't see how that's possible." I said leaving my expression frowning.

"If you say so Mylene." Runo grinned.

She knows something I don't, interesting. We made it to the end of the hall to our rooms.

"Your room is the one at the end by mine." I said looking back at Runo reading her face. She's homesick, typical. But I suppose I can't just leave her a wreck.

"If you need any help with putting your stuff and belongings, I will be willing to help." I said turning my head slightly due to embarrassment. Runo's green eyes light up with joy.

"Yeah, sure!" She said awkwardly but still remaining happy. The doors slide open. Runo walked into the bland that use to be extra room.

"Wow I've never had such a big room before! It's beautiful!" Runo said touching the walls to feel the smoothness of the wall.

"Well, shall we get started?" I said taking a bag of hers and opening it.

Julie POV

"Come on in Julie." Dan said gloomy as he opened the front door to his house. Dan seems so sad. This isn't good! I looked at the kitchen to see all my friends sitting on a table except Shun of course, as always leaned against the wall.

"Hello, Julie." Shun said cracking a smile.

"Hey Shun." I replied.

"Here you forgot Gorem last night." Shun said taking out Gorem and handing it to me.

"Oh, thanks I forgot that he was still here." I said looking at Gorem.

"Julie you forgot me." Gorem said popping open from his sphere form.

"I'm so sorry Gorem I promise it won't happen again," I said putting my cheek on him.

"It's okay Julie." He said rolling to my shoulder.

"Lady Julie, where is lady Runo?" Baron asked. Oh great! Time for explaining!

"Oh umm..." I said taken off by this question. Here it goes!

"She left to this camp, her parents sent her to." I said feeling sad.

"No way? Why all sudden?" Mira asked confused. Oh no what if they don't believe me? No, calm down you can do this Julie! You're Julie for Pete's sake.

"I guess they where planning it for a while now." I said trying to be convincing.

"I'll miss her." Mira said.

"How long well she be gone for?" Shun said looking at me straight in the eyes. "Probably 2 months." I said looking away from shun and at Dan. He looks crushed.

"Are you serious? She's gone!" Dan said mad and sad. There was silence.

"Whatever like I care!" He said angry.

Dan he's probably so sad she's gone. After that big fight he didn't get to even talk to her. Things would or worked out better if they weren't both so stubborn to talk.

"I'm going side. He stormed to the door to the backyard and slammed the door.

"Wait Dan!" Mira said running toward the backyard door.

"No leave him be," Keith said stopping her with his arms.

"Let him cool down." Shun said agreeing with Keith.

"What's his problem? He's been mood swinging sense he got home last night?" Drago asked opening from his sphere. Drago doesn't know?

"There was a fight." Ace said folding his arms.

"While you all went to the amusement park?" Drago asked.

"Yes, every thing was going great in till toward the end we all went on the Ferris wheel…" Ace said to Drago finishing his sentence.

"Dan and Runo went on the Ferris wheel and when the ride was over Runo came out crying and ran way." Mira said looking at uncomfortable at me.

"And I went with her." I added. Did Dan tell them what happened?

"Oh I see." Drago said.

"Master Dan was really mad when we were walking home from the amusement park. Rumbling on about everything that happened." Baron said looking at Shun.

"Dan told us everything. Is everything he said true?" Shun asked.

Of course it's true. "Yes it is." I said embarrassed.

"Julie, we're your friends; you can tell us anything," Shun said with sincere eyes.

"Yes, if that's how you felt you should have told us." Mira said coming near me.

Oh man! I feel so guilty!

"Why are you like ganging up on me? It's not like Runo and I have a say in anything!" I said getting frustrated with them. "So just shut up you don't know anything!" I said glaring at Mira who was attempting to give me a hug.

"Get away!" I said coldly and walking toward Dan's backyard door.

"But Julie…" Mira said as I shut the door.

"Sheesh! What's there deal?" I asked to myself.

"You mad too Julie?" Dan said sitting on a swing tied to a big tree in his backyard surrounded be tall grass.

"Runo must be really mad at me?" Dan said tilting his head toward my direction. I didn't speak.

"I wish I didn't say what I said to her on the Ferris wheel." Dan continued.

"Yeah that whole thing." I said trying not to look at him.

"She already told you everything I said didn't she?" Dan asked but knowing the answer from my silence. I kneeled down by him.

"I can see why you would be mad Dan." I said content.

"Really? How's that Julie?" Dan asked.

"I can understand why you don't take us along on your adventures, you want to protect her," I said seeing him wince. "You know Dan, you never see Runo after you leave her. She gets heart broken. And she may act tough but inside she has sadness. She's to stubborn to admit it but she feels left out by her own friends. Dan we feel replaced." I said looking at the clouds.

"Well, Runo has no idea how much I miss her when I leave and how much I don't want her to get hurt." Dan said clinching on the swing.

"Dan you know that I know. But have you ever been left be hide? You haven't, because you take part in all those adventures. Runo and I feel left behind from you and everyone else. It's been that way ever since the first time you left." I said waiting for a reply.

"That's how you two felt?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan." I said.

"I want to bring you to along but the Vexos have gotten stronger and even I'm having a hard time even with them even with Drago's awesome powers." Dan said concerned.

"Dan maybe it's not about me and Runo wanting to brawl with you all with you all on your adventures. Just ask yourself, how you would feel if you were in Runo's shoes." I said standing up with the tall grass with it tickling my legs. Dan stood up with a smile on his face.

"All right I'll think about it." Dan said.

I hope you understand Dan.

"Let's head inside Julie." Dan said.

"Listen Dan how about we go get some ice cream with the gang, my treat?" I asked. His eyes sparked like it was Christmas or something.

"Hahaha oh yeah you bet! I'm starving!" Dan said excited. Well that's Dan for you thinking with his stomach. Hopefully you'll go to your normal self.

"Julie!" Shun said along with the others running toward me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked to them remembering the conversion we had in the kitchen.

"We want to apologize." Mira said.

"We know it must be hard." Marucho said.

"We'll learn to respect you and Runo." Keith said smiling warmly.

How sweet of them. "Apology accepted guys." I'm grinning at them.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Baron said.

"Hurry up guys we're going to get ice cream!" Dan said running toward his house.

"Ice cream! Wait for me Master Dan!" Baron yelled running toward Dan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the Plan

Mylene may look mean but she not all that bad. She has a soft side, just a little rough on the edges. Mylene and I moved a desk into my room.

"Your room's all set up." She said looking around the room.

"Thank you for helping me." I said thankful toward Mylene. An awkward silence started.

"No problem, we need to head to the meeting." She said folding her arms. She walked out not waiting for me.

"Wait up!" I said surprised heading toward the door but then stopping. I looked back at my new room, and most importantly, my new life.

The big bulky door that leaded to the meeting room, opened up, my first Vexos meeting.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." The boy named Lync whined.

"Yeah! We've been waiting forever!" Shadow pouted.

"Oh, shut up you two! Their here now, so stop whining!" A bulky red haired boy named Volt said.

"Just sit down." Prince Hydron said curling his hair with his finger. Ewww creepy! Why does he do that all the time? I turned my head to the table of my fellow Vexos. Where am I going to sit?

"You can sit here if you want Runo." Volt said pushing his chair next to him out from the table.

"Thanks." I said sitting down.

"My names Volt, if you didn't all ready know. I'm a Haos user too. Volt said shaking my hand with a slight grin.

"Nice to meet you." I said grinning too. Prince Hydron coughed.

"Alright this meeting is about our next move on the Brawlers." Prince Hydron said.

"Go on!" Shadow said with enjoyment. The rest of them just nodded their heads.

"As you see we have an extra surprise for the Brawlers this time." Prince Hydron said, looking at me. "We can surprise attack them with Runo."

Me, what's this leading too?

"Are you saying a decoy?" Volt said.

"And what are we after if were making her a decoy?" Mylene said.

"Good question, yes we'll use her as a decoy so we can steal this." Prince Hydron said showing us a memory chip.

"What's so important about a memory chip?" Lync said bored.

"Everything. Marucho is working on something, some kind weapon of some sort with that traitor Spectra." Prince Hydron said in a know it all voice.

"And the memory chip that Spectra and Marucho has some kind of plans for their weapon on his memory chip?" Volt said.

"Yes. All you guys have to do is steal the chip and bring it back here and we'll work with it." Prince Hydron said.

"Sounds easy pesy!" Shadow said grinning. Memory chip is that what Marucho and Keith have been working on, while Interspace?

"I like your plan and all, but what is Runo doing for decoy? Lync asked.

"You're right let's ask Runo herself." Volt said turning his head toward me same with the others.

"Oh...um." I stammered. Well' if I think about it. "Well, I was thinking that we should not reveal to the Brawlers that I joined you guys. You can give me a disguise, and maybe say I was taken captive, like I'm your prisoner. Then they wouldn't suspect I'm Runo." I said bluntly.

"I like that idea." Lync shrugged.

"It's a good idea." Volt said.

"And when they find out your Runo, they'll be weak and unsure about you!" Shadow said putting his hands on the table laughing.

"Then that's what we'll do Runo." Prince Hydron said admiring me. I didn't think they would like the idea.

"Now Runo, you're going to challenge the Brawlers and distract all of them. So then Volt and Lync can have time to sneak in the lab and retrieve the chip. Mylene and Shadow will stay with you as back up, just in case you run into trouble. They will be hidden of course, so the Brawlers won't see them. When you get the signal to escape after Volt and Lync have the chip, Mylene and Shadow will help you escape." Prince Hydron said.

"This plan seems good, I'm excited." I smiled.

"You should be It's your first mission." Volt said warmly. To think that the Vexos are this accepting of me.

"The meetings over, make all your preparations for the mission everyone we leave in one day." Prince Hydron said walking out of the room.

I was in the lab with Mylene getting my disguise, and my Vexos outfit. "Your outfit is like mine but with some tweaks in it. Mylene took out my outfit. It was just like the other Vexos outfits but this had a combination of midnight purple and white with a hood, with a moon crescent image on the hood. It was elegant.

"Here is your gauntlet; it has some new technology in it customized just for you." Mylene said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed all my stuff and walked to my room to change.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Mylene said garbing my shoulder.

"What else is there?" I say.

"Hang on a moment." Mylene said walking toward a locked up box. She put the password in and opened it. "This is your mask." Mylene said grapping out the mask that was like Keith's. "It's a different design. Similar to Spectra's but more famine. It was white streaks of purple.

"Whoa..." I said picking it up from Mylene's hands. Where you look through with your eyes was golden glass.

"That glass will change your eye color to gold. With the mask and hood and tying your hair back, you'll be disguised." Mylene says.

"They won't know it's me." I said. I held on tight to the mask, looking at me reflection from the glass. I walked to my room and put on my Vexos outfit. "A perfect fit." I said to myself. I took out my pony tails letting my hair down, and then tying it in a one huge ponytail. Looking back at the mirror in my room, I took the mask and put it on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Attack

Runo POV

"The Brawlers are by those old buildings Runo, catch them off guard." Mylene said pointing at a bunch of abandoned business buildings, a meeting place us Brawlers had back in the Naga days.

"Mylene and I we'll be hiding over in the woods over there." Shadow smirked.

"And you'll fire the signal when Volt and Lync have stolen the chip." I said reminding myself.

"Yes, now go Runo." Mylene said urging me to go on ahead. I nodded, sprinting toward an old building.

Shun POV

"So that's your plan Dan?" I asked. I looked at the rest of the group seeing their reactions of Dan's plan, Julie's face was nervous.

"It's a little risky but if it would keep the Vexos at bay. Mira's right, we-." I said stopping in midsentence. Was that a figure pasting in the building?

"What is it Shun?" Dan said surprised.

"I think someone's here guys!" I said after seeing a ball explode with light, blinding us.

Runo POV

Psh! Look at them not even caring that I'm gone. I silently moved past in the shadows. While running past to go to the roof, Shun noticed me.

"Crap!" I whispered to myself. I ran up to the roof. If Shun saw me than that's going to be a problem. I looked my items on my belt. A blinder ball from Mylene. Perfect I'll use one of those. I grabbed it and threw it below them. My mask allowed me to see even with the heavy lights going. I grabbed out my Darkus Bakugan named Clana from Mylene and also threw it below. Clana turned in to her real size and I jumped on her shoulder.

"Lady Yumi, are you safe?" Clana said calling me by my codename for the mission.

"Yes, when the blinder stops we will attack." I said holding out my ability cards. The blinder stopped, and I saw their surprised faces. "Hehhehe look who we have here." I smirked.

"Who are you?" Dan said obnoxious like he always was. Before I could say a rude remark, I looked at all the Brawlers who were here. Dan, Shun, Julie, Keith, Mira, Ace, and Baron. Good, Keith's here so Lync and Volt will have no problem stealing the chip from Marucho in the lab.

"Answer the question! Tell us who you are now!" Ace yelled.

"Yeah right now!" Baron said. Losers.

"As you wish! I am Yumi of the Vexos!" I yelled.

"Well Yumi, I don't know who you are but you're going down!" Dan yelled taking out his gauntlet to battle. But Mira stopped him.

"No Dan, I'll fight her." Mira said bravely, taking out her gauntlet out.

"Unwise choice girl, because you're gonna lose! I said.

"Gauntlet Power strike!" We both yelled at the same time. She threw Wilda.

"Ability card activate! Shadow beam!" Instantly Clana's hand aimed for Wilda and shot.

"Ahhhh!" Wilda yelled falling down and then turning back into a ball and in to Mira's hand.

"Mira's life gauge 65%." The voice from the gauntlet said.

"That was a strong ability card." Ace said in shock. Clana was turning back into her ball form because the round was over. I jumped safely to the ground and caught the ball. We both threw our Bakugan.

"Wilda 560gs, Clana 660 gs." The voice from the gauntlet said.

"Ability activate! Boulder kick!" Mira said. What I've never seen this ability card from Mira! Wilda kicked at Clana causing her to stumble.

"Ability card activate! Looming darkness!" I said. Fog came in lowering Wilda's gs even more.

"Wilda 500 gs." the gauntlet said.

"Ability card activate! Raining earth!" Mira said. What is this?

"Clana 630 gs. Clana 600 gs." What! This card must be slowly be taking Clana's gs. Crap it's getting lower!

"Ability card activate Dark Slice!" I say as Clana moved toward Wilda to hit him.

"Ability card activate Steam roll!" Mira said as Wilda rolled toward Clana.

"Clana gs 560." My gauntlet said was again. Clana isn't gonna make it. That abilty card is still lowering her gs. I was saving this ability card but it's now or never.

"Abilty card activate Dark Swift Slice!" I said. Clana hit Wilda with gs to spare, still remaining high enough to beat Wilda. The look on Mira face said it all, she knew it was over. Wilda turned into he's ball form.

"Mira 0%, winner Yuki." My gauntlet said. Clana also turned back into her ball form and came in to my hands.

"I can't believe I lost!" Mira said falling to the ground and griping the dirt. The brawlers crowded around her saying things like "its okay." and "It's alright". That's what they think, they what be thinking that when they find out what's going on.

"Hahaha you're a weakling girl. Should you even brawl if you're that much of a loser?" I laughed.

"Hey don't you dare criticize Mira Vexos scum!" Ace yelled at me.

"And what are you going to do?" I egged him on.

"Arrgg why I outta-!" Ace said while getting held back from Baron and Keith to not have him attack me. I smiled, and activated the button on my gauntlet to make an energy sword, like Dan had used when batting Keith when he was Spectra. They all jerked their heads.

"I was sent here to send you all a message Brawlers. I lied. "Your friend, um what's her name Luna, Kuna? Oh yeah, Runo that's her name is our prisoner." Their faces turned from confused to rage, but Dan's furious.

"What! You took Runo?" He said activating his energy sword on his gauntlet. He slashed at my arm cutting it a bit. I blocked his next hit coming with force.

"You hit a lady, how rude." I said, then kicking him to the ground.

"Dan what are you doing?" Julie asked trying to not look me in the eye.

"Defeating her!" Dan said standing up from the ground.

"Stop this Dan!" Shun said.

"No! She knows where Runo is! Runo's not at some camp, she's been held captivate by the Vexos." Dan answered back.

"Duh, foolish boy. I already said that." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the signal went off in the sky. That my que to leave. "I've had fun with you loser but now it's time to say goodbye." I said throwing gas ball. Gas appeared everywhere just as much blinding as the blinder ball. I ran toward the forest.

"Come back here!" Dan yelled not to far away from me, and getting closer. How did he get out of there? I ran into the forest with Dan following me. My breathing got louder as I kept running. I called Mylene on my gauntlet.

"Mylene I'm in the forest and Dan's chasing me. Come take me back!" I said nearly out of breath.

"Yes, were on our way. Volt and Lync have already left." She hung up. There coming to pick me up so I just need to ditch Dan. I looked back to see Dan getting closer. I fell to the ground being tripped by a root from a tree.

"Ahhgg!" I grunted in pain. I looked up at my arm that was hit, to see that the little cut was not little any more and bleeding. This is bad! Dan caught up to me seeing that I was hurt on the ground. My vision was a blur. Dan just stood there not saying anything.

"What...did I do that...?" Dan said scared.

"Well...t-that's what happens when y-you hurt s-someone idiot." I whispered but loud enough for him to hear. The pain got worse. My vision came back and I touch my mask. There was a crack in it. Dan looked at my mask looking at my eyes. But they were not green just a golden color. Was he hoping I was Runo?

"What are you staring at? I said.

"Who are you? Your eyes aren't Vestroen?" Dan asked.

"I already told you, I'm Yuki, from the Vexos." I said annoyed.

"But you have-" Dan stopped. I looked at what he was staring at. Shadow and Mylene were running toward us. Once again pain came. I tried to stand up from the ground. I had no strength.

"Shadow, get her!" Mylene ordered. Shadow picked me up. My vision went blurry once again. I heard Dan coming after Shadow. But Mylene must have interfered. Everything went black. And I blanked out.

. . . . . .

I awoke in a white room. "Whaa." I slurred.

"Oh you're awake, I better alert the Vexos." One of the Vexos servants said. By the looks of it he was a doctor. The man walked out the door. A couple of minutes later a heard the door opened up. All the Vexos walked in.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty has awoken ha ha ha." Shadow cackled at his joke that no one got.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That cut got you deeper then you thought, so when you ran, you lost a lot of energy." Mylene said.

"Nothing serious just minor." Volt said.

"But if not treated it would have gotten bad." The doctor said writing something on his clipbook.

"Well that's good to know." I said touching my injured hand with bandages.

"A job well did Runo." Prince Hydron winked. What a Goofball. The Vexos commented me on my successful mission and left the room, expect Mylene.

"Your mask was cracked a bit so it's getting repaired. And your clothes that had blood and dirt on them are being washed and patched up." Mylene said folding her arms.

"Good to know." I said as I got up from the hospital bed and stretched. The clothes I was wearing now was just navy blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Dan didn't get any information from me when he followed me." I reported.

"You did very well on your first mission Runo." Mylene said proud.

"Even though I got hurt Mylene." I joked. Mylene didn't respond, just smirked, she didn't really have a sense of humor like Shadow did. "It was amazing when I beat Mira, I felt so strong." I said sitting on my bed again.

"You sound just like me." Mylene lightly smiled. Me just like her, I've never thought about it but I guess I am. "Your training will begin this afternoon Runo." Mylene said walking toward the door.

"Great!" I said happily. Mylene opened the door and left. Leaving me alone in the room excited. The Brawlers think I'm held captivate, will there in for a surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Past

Julie POV

"This is bad!" Keith said putting his hand on his forehead.

"I can't believe I let them beat me, know they have the chip!" Marucho said in shame.

"Chip? What chip?" I asked. What have they been hiding?

"Yeah guys, what's going on?" Mira asked.

"Keith and I have been working on a project." Marucho said.

"It's a weapon that can destroy a robot like Bakugan like some of the Vexos have." Keith continued.

"What?" Baron asked.

"Yes, I know we didn't tell all of you but we haven't even built it yet. We only have the blueprints figured out and the blue prints were on that chip, so-." Marucho said getting interrupted.

"That weapon in the hand of the Vexos! Who knows what will happen!" Ace yelled.

"I agree, Yumi the new Vexos member was a decoy for the Vexos." Shun said calm.

"And they have Runo held captive, what are we going to do?" Dan asked. This is bad, the Vexos have that weird chip thing and they all think Runo's held captive. What should I do?

"All these problems at once, it's too much to handle, and that Yumi girl." Mira said.

"Yes we need to be cautious with her, we don't know much about her." Keith said.

"So what's our plan?" I asked. Everyone paused; it was silent with the only sound coming from Marucho's big TV in the living room.

"Saving Runo of course and getting that chip back." Dan said crossing his arms. "Let's not be so hasty Dan." Shun said eyeing Dan.

"What? Why, we can't let the Vexos get away with this!" Dan said glaring at Shun.

"Dan, you're being irrational and stupid. You're letting your angry get the best of you." Shun said harshly. They both went close as if ready to punch one other. I ran between them.

"Stop this! You guys can't be fighting." I said pushing them both away from each other.

"Fine." Dan said.

"We should like wait a couple of days and train before running after the Vexos." I said.

"That would be the best thing to do for now." Mira said trying to keep things peaceful.

"Yeah, I still have a bad feeling about this Yumi girl. She's a strong opponent who's fearless and shows no mercy." Baron said looking down. Everybody agreed on training a couple of days and left the room except Dan and Mira.

"Julie I want you to join us when we go to the Vexos, We'll need a good Brawler like you." Dan said.

"Really, but it's been such a long time since I've battled." I said.

"Julie you've helped me when I needed help with my brawling skills, I know personal you're a great brawler." Mira complimented me.

"Well in that case I'll come." I said with a slight chuckle. I still don't know if I should break my promise and tell them. Dan left the room saying something about food. "Julie I have some questions to ask? Would you mind?" Mira asked. Oh no! What can this be?

"Oh, um sure." I said.

"When was the last time you saw Runo?" Mira asked.

"The night when we all went to the amusement park. After that I slept over at her house." I said nervous.

"I see, was Runo still mad that night?" She asked.

"I don't know?" I answered.

"Okay, do you think the Vexos captured her at the camp? Mira asked.

"I really don't know Mira." I said uncomfortable.

"Alright thanks, see ya later. I'm heading over to the Café to see Runo's parents." Mira said.

"Okay, say hi to them for me." I said. This is bad Mira knows something!

Runo POV

"Wrong! Try again Runo and this time be ruthless!" Mylene hollered at me for showing mercy to a hologram bakugan for training.

"Okay, okay!" I said annoyed and getting angrier by the second.

"Good Runo, showing mercy will just allow your enemies to stab you in the back." Mylene said as I beat the hologram.

"Yes Mylene." I said bowing.

"Good, well I suppose you're done with this training exercise. Next we'll head to the weight room." Mylene said walking out of the room. I followed.

"For the next 10 minutes you will run on this running mill. I'll be back getting your food for your break." Mylene said as she went out of the room. Volt was also in the room using the weights by the running mill. I went on the running mill and pushed the button and jogged.

"How's the training going?" Volt asked. I looked at him.

"Oh, just hard work." I said. It was quiet.

"What made you want to join?" Volt asked. I looked at Volt surprised. He looked serious as always. That was upfront. I might as well be upfront too.

"Revenge." I said causally. Volt stopped pulling his weights.

"Whys that?" He asked. I don't have to tell anything to him.

"Why are you a Vexos?" I said irritated. Volt went to serious to blank. He just spaced out as If he was remembering something. I had lost my temper like always.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I said looking down at my feet.

"No problem' I shouldn't have asked a personal question." Volt said walking out of the room. Mylene walked in with a plate of food.

Volt POV

It seemed that Runo wasn't willing to talk about the reasons for joining. I passed Mylene in the hall holding a plate full of food. I assume for Runo. Runo's question. "Why are you a Vexos?"

A question I ask myself everyday.

***Flashback* **

"The winner is Volt!" The announcer said. A roar of cheers came from the crowd. I caught my bakugan.

"We'll we be heading back home Volt?" Brontes my bakugan asked.

"Yes, we are, now that this tournament is done." I said as a camera man, crew and reporters came toward me.

"You've won this tournament Volt! How do you feel?" A blonde reporter asked.

"Great." I said.

"I see, would you like to give a shout out to anyone who's watching this?" Another women reporter asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "I couldn't have done it without my families support. Thanks for the help." I said. I headed toward the exit. A number of camera crews and news reporters kept asking me questions as I tried to leave. I hate all this media stuff. Big deal, I won the tournament. There are a lot still bigger tournaments out there. Perhaps the media is interested that a guy from the smaller cities is winning. Most people who win the tournaments are from bigger cities, usually higher ups, not normal kids from a small city. All of the Vexos members are higher ups in the big cites, Spectra, Mylene, Shadow, and Gus. I walked to the parking lot trying to find my car.

"Volt, can I have your autograph?" A little boy asked with all of his friends.

"Oh sure." I said surprised. The boy handed a picture of me and my ranking and a pen. My autograph? I didn't know I had fans.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I'm a big fan of your! You're my hero!" The boy said. His hero?

"Yeah, you inspired all of us to battle." One of the boy's friends said. I've inspired people? I signed the paper and gave the pan and paper back to the boy.

"Thank you Volt!" The boy said.

"No, thank you for supporting me." I smiled at them. The boys nodded there heads and walked away, smiling.

"Cheers! For a great win for Volt. Father said lifting up his glass up.

"Cheers!" My family said.

"I can't believe my brother won another tournament. Eila my little sister said.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I teased. "Well, I'm proud of you Volt." My mother said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks everyone." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Good night everyone." I said to my family as they headed to bed. The party was over. I walked outside to the porch, sat down and looked at the stars. I wonder if I should enter the big tournament. Am I good enough?

"Volt shouldn't you be going to bed?" Eila asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing sis, I'm older than you. I said.

"Well, you got me there." She chuckled.

"You know I always come out here at night to gaze at the stars." I said.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "Be careful big bro in the bigger league."

"I know." I frowned. Eila just gave me a half smile.

"We may live in a small city but at least we get to see the stars here, unlike the other big cities. Eila said. I remained quiet. Her comment was just her showing how much she resented the other big cities. And the resentment toward the King, our leader.

"Don't talk like that Eila it's unpatriotic." I said worried. Why does she always have to be a rebel?

"Having a opinion is unpatriotic?" She said. I stared at her, thinking of what she said. "Goodnight Volt." Eila said walking out of the porch to her room. But I just stayed outside looking at the stars.

"Volt, you have guests." My mother said. Guests? I wasn't expecting any one. I walked to the living room seeing none other than the Vexos. Well just two, Shadow and Mylene. Both of them just sitting on the living room couch.

"Um...hello." I asid sounding like a dork. What else was there to say I was shocked. "Hello Volt, I'm Mylene of the Vexos." She said as if know one knew who she was. Everyone know about the Vexos. The top battlers and they served the king. They were celebrities.

"And I'm Shadow!" Shadow said sticking his tongue out.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

"Well your probably wondering why were her?" Mylene said getting straight to business. What do the Vexos want with me?

"An offer!" Shadow said chuckling. What's wrong with him? Mylene looked annoyed at him.

"Yes, like what Shadow said, us, as in all of the Vexos are offering you a spot in the Vexos." Mylene said.

"A spot in the Vexos?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, consider yourself lucky hahah!" Shadow laughed. "So what's your answer?"

"You're joining the Vexos! My son! Joining the Vexos!" father said in awe as he

Bear hug me.

"Yes, I know father." I said.

"I'm so happy for you Volt." Mother said joining in the bear hug.

"They will come and pick me up in two days so I better start packing." I said getting out of the bear hug.

"Yes, you should start packing." Mother said.

So, you're joining the Vexos." Eila said with a frown on her face. She was leaning against my door. I stopped packing and looked at her.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Why are you joining the Vexos Volt?" She said glaring at me.

"It's an honor to join the Vexos and serve the king." I said.

"This isn't what you want Volt." She said.

"I know what I want Eila." I said.

"I just-." Elia said.

"I will make a difference." I interrupted her.

"But the Vexos and our king our corrupt." She said.

"Don't say that. It's not true." I said getting angry.

"Believe what you want to believe, be in denial. I just hope you don't become corrupt as them when you join." Eila said leaving my room, leaving me to think about her last comment.

***End of Flash back* **


End file.
